


Sa iyo pa rin uuwi

by Sojuexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojuexo/pseuds/Sojuexo
Summary: Uuwi na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa tahanan nilang dalawa pero hindi pa natin sigurado kung magkaka-bati sila. Kayo na bahala kung anong bati ang iniisip n'yo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sa iyo pa rin uuwi

**Author's Note:**

> Happy balemtayms mga anak walang date si Mama kaya nagsulat na lang ako ng regalo para sa inyo! Lam n'yo na gagawin pag may nakitang typo at kapag nainggit ha? Lab kayo ni Mama!

Baekhyun took the wheel tonight. 

Hindi na nagawa ni Chanyeol na mag-protesta nang hatakin s'ya ni Baekhyun sa passenger's side at buksan ang pinto nito bago sabihing, "Sakay." in an authoritative tone. 

Chanyeol watches him circling in front of the car at sumakay sa kabilang side. 

Baekhyun was mostly quiet for the rest of the drive. Bukod sa pagsagot n'ya sa tanong ni Chanyeol kung kailan pa s'ya naka-uwi, hindi na ito muli nag-salita. 

Even when Chanyeol asked him, "How long have you been there sa office? You hears everything?" 

Baekhyun only replied with a heavy sigh. 

Sana, mahal narinig mo lahat. Sana narinig mo kung paano ko itaboy si Luhan at kung paano kita pinagtanggol sa kanya. Sana narinig mo kung paano kita pinili. Sana alam mong ikaw na ang mahal ko. 

When they arrived in the condo's parking lot, mabilis na tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang seat belt n'ya at sumampa papunta kay Chanyeol. 

"Baby, a-" he dismissed whatever he was going to say with a torrid kiss. 

Baekhyun stopped at nothing. He kisses Chanyeol with all his might, sweeping his tounge inside his boyfriend's mouth. One hand held Chanyeol by the throat and the other is inside his shirt. 

"Labas mo dila mo." 

"What?" 

"Do it!" 

Chanyeol obliges. He's taken aback with what Baekhyun did next. 

Sinipsip ni Baekhyun ang dila ni Chanyeol habang umakyat sa buhok nito ang kamay n'ya at hinatak ang ulo ni Chanyeol patalikod. Marahas na ipinasok ni Baekhyun muli ang dila sa loob ng bibig ni Chanyeol, nilalasap ang lasa ng nobyo n'ya. 

Ang balakang n'ya, mariin na umiikot sa ibabaw ng tumitigas nang tite ni Chanyeol. 

Then, he lifts up Chanyeol's shirt rolling up under his neck at pinasada ang mainit n'yang dila mula sa sikmura ni Chanyeol paakyat sa kaliwa n'yang utong. 

"Fuck, baby!" Chanyeol grunts nang naramdaman n'ya ang paglaro ng dulo ng dila ni Baekhyun sa matigas na rin n'yang utong. 

Never has he seen him this aggressive and dominant. Hindi sanay si Chanyeol pero hinayaan n'ya ito dahil gusto n'ya rin naman. 

He'll take whatever he'll be given. Sadyang miss na miss n'ya na si Baekhyun. 

Lumipat sa kabila n'yang utong si Baekhyun habang mas dinidiinan ang pag-grind sa tite n'ya. Then, he felt Baekhyun's hand untying the knot of his sweatpants bago mabilis na inilabas nito ang tite ni Chanyeol. 

"Baby, are we really doing it here?" 

"No. I'm going to play with you, we're not gonna have sex. Hindi ka lalabasan, Chanyeol dahil kapag may lumabas na tamod sa'yo, hindi kita kakausapin. Hindi kita papansinin. Naiintindihan mo?" 

Tumango si Chanyeol at mahigpit na sinara ang mga mata habang dinadama ang mainit na palad ni Baekhyun. 

"Shit, mahal!" 

"Wag kang lalabasan!" hinigpitan nito ang kamay sa tite ni Chanyeol. He could feel it pulsing. "Use your hands, Chanyeol. Salsalin mo rin ako." 

Again, he obliged happily. Running shorts lang ang suot ni Baekhyun kaya madali n'ya lang rin naibaba ito enough to expose his ass and his throbbing dick. 

"Ugh, faster." Baekhyun moans at tumitig kay Chanyeol. The latter would also moan the other's name habang sarap na sarap sa ginagawa nila. 

In a few, nilabasan si Baekhyun sa t'yan ni Chanyeol. He stopped touching the latter and he scooped his cum with his index finger at pinakain ito kay Chanyeol. 

"Masarap?" 

"Yes, mahal. Sobrang sarap mo." 

He smirks then he fixes himself at bumaba sa kotse. 

"Wait, how about me?" 

"Bumaba ka na d'yan. Ang sabi ko, hindi ka pwedeng labasan." Then, Baekhyun abandons Chanyeol with his painfully hard erection. 

Dahil kinailangan pa ni Chanyeol kunin ang bagahe ni Baekhyun sa likod at ayusin din ang halatang halata n'yang mabigat na tite sa sweatpants, nauna nang naka-akyat si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sa condo nila. 

When Chanyeol came inside, nakita n'ya si Baekhyun na naka-bathrobe lang sa sofa. 

"Mahal..." 

"Lapag mo na lang 'yan d'yan. Maliligo muna ako-" he walks past Chanyeol pero hinatak s'ya nito. 

"Let's finish what you started, please? I'm sorry. For everything." siniksik ni Chanyeol ang mukha sa leeg n'ya habang kinikiskis ang tigas na tigas n'yang tite sa hita ni Baekhyun. Halos paiyak na ito at nagmamakaawa sa kanya. 

"Tumigil ka. Baka akala mo okay na tayo? Hindi porke't hinila kita papalayo doon, okay na tayo. Galit pa rin ako sa'yo." 

"Baby, please... I'll do everything you want just forgive me." 

"Sigurado ka? Gagawin mo lahat?" 

Chanyeol nods desperately. Baekhyun responds by slowly opening his bathrobe and letting the material slide off his shoulders. 

"Okay." 

Napalunok si Chanyeol, kinakabahan sa anong ipapagawa ni Baekhyun habang sabik din at the same time. 

"Luhod." 

"What?" 

"Ang sabi ko..." he throws away his robe and flashes his nakedness at Chanyeol. "Luhod." 

Never has Chanyeol tried being a bottom. Pero putangina, lahat kaya n'yang gawin para mapatawad s'ya ni Baekhyun. 

Kaya lumuhod s'ya ng hindi inaalis ang titig sa mata ng isa. His eyes convey, "I am at your mercy." 

Baekhyun bites his bottom lips. Sobrang gwapo ng boyfriend n'ya lalo. Tangina. 

He grabs Chanyeol by the jaw at ibinuka ang bibig nito bago ipinasok ang ulo ng tite n'ya. "Suck." 

Chanyeol is a motherfucking pro. Kahit na ngayon n'ya lang ito ginawa dahil usually, s'ya ang chinuchupa. Pero iba si Baekhyun, s'ya lang ang nakapagpagawa ni willingly sa kanya. 

Hindi gaya ng kay Chanyeol, halos walang ugat na makikitang bumabakat sa tite ni Baekhyun. Maputi ito kagaya ng balat n'ya sa ibang parte ng katawan. Hindi ito kasing laki at kasing haba ng kargada ni Chanyeol at sakop ng palad n'ya ang kabuuan nito pero sobrang ganda ng tite ni Baekhyun. Lahat sa kanya maganda. 

Madaling naisubo ni Chanyeol ang kabuuan ng burat ni Baekhyun, nalalasahan n'ya pa ang bahid ng tamod nito mula sa pag-putok kanina sa kotse. Nilasap n'ya ang tite ng nobyo, sinisipsip at dinidilaan ang bawat sulok nito habang si Baekhyun, kagat labing nanonood at umuungol. 

When he pulled Chanyeol's hair back, napaungol ang nakaluhod na binata na s'ya namang nagpatindi ng nararamdamang kiliti ni Baekhyun. 

"Shit, ang sarap. Bilisan mo pa, chupain mo pa ako. Ang galing mo, tangina!" 

With his compliments, lalong ginanahan si Chanyeol kaya naman binilisan n'ya ang paglabas masok ng tite ni Baekhyun sa bibig n'ya. 

"Ah! Chanyeol! Fuck, lalabasan na ako!" 

Chanyeol doesn't stop, he lets Baekhyun cum in his mouth at nang akmang lulunukin n'ya ito, hinigpitan ni Baekhyun ang hawak sa leeg n'ya at lumuhod rin ito sa harap n'ya bago hinalikan si Chanyeol at pinagsaluhan ang tamod n'yang nasa bunganga ng isa. 

Sobrang dumi. They are so fucking filthy and they both loved it. 

Baekhyun begins to undress Chanyeol habang nakaluhod silang pareho sa carpet. 

Mas naging mapusok ang palitan nila ng lawak habang si Chanyeol, nilalamas ang pwet ni Baekhyun. 

Sabay silang napapaungol sa bibig ng isa't isa. 

"Mahal, bed. Doon mo ako kantutin." bulong ni Baekhyun na s'ya namang sinunod ni Chanyeol. 

Hindi tumigil ang isa sa pagsipsip sa leeg at balikat ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila papasok ng kwarto at nang bumagsak sila sa kama, doon nila tinuloy ang paglalaplapan. 

Maya maya pa, tumayo si Baekhyun at iniwang malungkot si Chanyeol sa kama. Pinanood lang ng huli kung saan tutungi ang isa at nakitang may hinugot itong maliit na kahon muna sa likod ng cabinet nilang dalawa. 

"Regalo ko sana sa iyo 'to nung monthsary natin pero... ginalit mo ako."

Oo nga pala at monthsary nila noong araw na umalis si Baekhyun papuntang Zambales. 

Lumapit ito kay Chanyeol habang binubuksan ang kahon. 

"Tuwad," 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. "Baby, I've never-"

"Hindi ka magbobottom, pero tuwad."

Kahit medyo kinakabahan, sumunod si Chanyeol habang hinihintay ang susunod na gagawin ni Baekhyun. 

He jolted when he feels something cold against his hole. Baekhyun rubbed thw lube on his puckering hole bago ipinasok nito ang isang daliri at nilaro ang loob ni Chanyeol. 

Ang isa naman, mangiyak ngiyak na umuungol sa kama, nauulol sa sarap ng ginagawa ng nobyo n'ya. 

"Ano, gusto mo rin pala eh? Akala ko ba ayaw mo maging bottom?" bahagyang natawa si Baekhyun at dinagdagan ang daliri sa loob ni Chanyeol. 

"Ako sana ang magsusuot nito eh. At ikaw sana ang may hawaka ng remote. Pero tangina, talaga ginalit mo ako ng husto. Alam mo ba na sobrang sakit ng ginawa mo sakin?" Walang hinto ang pag-finger ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, sadyang nilalaliman ang pagpasok ng dali n'ya. 

"Hindi mo maitanggi na mahal mo pa 'yung ex mo? Ha? Ano, Chanyeol? Masakit 'di ba? Sa ganitong paraan kita gagantihan, tangina ka." then, he begin scissoring his fingers na talagang nagpa-iktaf kay Chanyeol. 

"F-Fuck, mahal! Wai-t! Shit!" 

"Lalabasan ka na?" 

Tumango si Chanyeol at nang malapit na s'ya, bigla n'yang naramdaman ang pagsuot ni Baekhyun ng isang cock ring sa tite n'yang paputok na. 

"Putangina, ano 'to?! Baekhyun naman, please let me cum!" 

"Hinde. Tuwad!" 

Parusa. Ito ang masarap na parusa ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Akala n'ya 'yun lang ang gagawin ni Baekhyun pero nagulat s'ya nang may pumasok sa butas n'ya at hindi daliri ni Baekhyun 'yon. 

Napalingon s'ya at nakitang umaatras si Baekhyun habang naka-ngisi sa kanya, may ikikaway na itim na bagay sa kamay n'ya. 

Then, suddenly, nangisay si Chanyeol sa kama. 

Putangina, Baekhyun put a vibrating butt plug in me! And a fucking cock ring! Tanginang parusa 'to, ang sarap pero ang sakit! 

Lumubog ang side ng kama at nakita n'ya ang pagsampa ni Baekhyun bago s'ya nito itinulak upang mapa-tihaya s'ya sa kama. 

Nanginginig na si Chanyeol sa sarap dahil sa pagtaas ng vibration level ni Baekhyun gamit ang remote. Pagkatapos, ibinaba nito saglit ang level at maya maya, itinodo na naman. 

"T-Tangina! Ugh! M-Mahal I'm... s-sorry!" 

"Ano, masarap? Sinong putang puta ngayon, Chanyeol? Sarap na sarap ka?" 

"Y-Yes! Mahal! P-Please!" 

"Ano?"

"Let me c-cu- ah!" kinurot ni Baekhyun ang utong ni Chanyeol at pagkatapos ay sinumulan itong sipsipin. 

Chanyeol is over stimulated, at the edge of bursting and in pleasurable pain. 

Baekhyun dialled down the vibration para pahingahin si Chanyeol pero tuloy ang pagsipsip n'ya sa utong nito. 

"Mahal..." Chanyeol is so fucked up. Literally. Sobrang pungay ng mga mata at hinang hina na. Pero gusto n'ya pa. 

"Ano? Hindi ka pwedeng labasan, dito mo lang 'yan ilalabas sa loob ng butas ko." 

"Mahal, please- Putangina!" Baekhyun dials the vibration up again causing Chanyeol na mamilipit. 

Baekhyun then straddles him at ipinasok ang tite ni Chanyeol sa butas n'ya. He rides him raw. 

"Fuck! Chanyeol! Ang sarap mo!" 

"Mahal- Shit! I love you! I love you so much," sa pinagsama samang sarap, sakit at kasiyahan, naiyak si Chanyeol sa ilalim ni Baekhyun. 

Hinatak s'ya ni Baekhyun at nilaplap habang patuloy na kinakantot ang sarili sa tite ni Chanyeol. 

Maya maya pa, Humiga si Baekhyun at si Chanyeol naman, kusang pumatong sa kanya at ipinasok ang tite muli sa butas ni Baekhyun. 

"Baby, you're so fucking good! Ugh, mahal tangina! I missed you so much! 'Wag mo na ako ulit iiwan," 

"Never, Chanyeol. Never again." matamis ang ngiti nito sa isa habang hinahawi ang pawisang buhok. Si Chanyeol, tulog ang masarap na pag-bayo sa nobyo. 

"I love you much. Ikaw lang, Baekhyun." 

"I love you, too." 

"Fuck! You're so tight, mahal! Hindi na makahinga ang tite ko sa loob ng butas mo, shit! I missed you! Ako lang ang pwedeng gumawa sa'yo nito!" 

"Ikaw lang, Chanyeol! Ah! Tanggalin mo na 'yang cock ring! Iputok mo sa loob ko, baby!" 

Mabilis na kumilos si Chanyeol dahil ramdam n'ya na lalabasan agad s'ya once na tanggalin n'ya ang cock ring at gaya ng naisip, mabilis na sumirit ang tamod n'ya kaya naman agad na ipinasok ni Chanyeol ulit ang tite sa butas ni Baekhyun. Sa sobrang sagad at biglaan ng ginawa n'ya, nilabasan na rin so Baekhyun habang dinadama ang mainit na tamod ni Chanyeol na pumupuno sa loob n'ya. 

Chanyeol shook violently while cumming. Ang dami n'yang inilabas na tamod at kung hindi nagpi-pills si Baekhyun, siguradong mabubuntis n'ya ito. 

Baekhyun turns off the butt plug na rin. 

"I love you." he kisses Chanyeol's forehead bago pumikit. 

Ang isa naman, dahan dahang hinugot ang butt plug at humiga sa tabi ni Baekhyun. "I love you, too. I'm sorry, baby." 

"I'm sorry, rin. 'Wag na tayong mag-away." his voice was sleepy and his eyes are heavy. Wala nang pake kung umaapaw ang tamod ng nobyo sa butas n'ya. Wala nang pake kung gumagapang ang puting likido palabas ng butas n'ya at pababa sa pwet at hita n'ya. 

Si Chanyeol, pagod na pagod na rin. Gamit na gamit s'ya ni Baekhyun at ayaw n'ya man sabihin pero sobrang sarap ng ginawa sa kanya nito. 

Tinitigan n'ya ang nobyo, inaaral ang bawat detalye ng natutulog na si Baekhyun. 

It hit him like a fucking brick. Naiyak si Chanyeol because he realized this is the person he wants to spend the whole eternity with. This is the man who deserves all he could give and more. This is the man who loves him back, no doubts, no worries na baka isang araw iiwan s'ya nito para sa pangarap. Dahil iba si Baekhyun. Dahil si Baekhyun, sa lahat ng pangarap n'ya, handa n'yang isama si Chanyeol. Dahil si Baekhyun kung may gusto mang maabot sa hinaharap, aabutin n'ya ito ng kasama si Chanyeol. 

Hindi kailangan pumili, hindi kailangan magalinlangan. Hinding hindi s'ya iiwanan. 

Chanyeol realizes na bakit nga ba s'ya nagdalawang isip kung si Luhan ba o si Baekhyun? Putangina, what a fucking fool. 

It has never been Luhan anymore the moment he saw Baekhyun in that pet salon. 

From that day on, it has never been and will never be anybody else. 

Si Baekhyun na lang talaga. Si Baekhyun ang mahal n'ya. 

"Tulog na tayo, baby. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo."

**Author's Note:**

> Sana lahat may bumabayo lalo na today. Hay, fully booked na naman ang Sogo. 
> 
> Pakiligin n'yo ako sa pamamagitan ng kudos at comments. Labyu!


End file.
